


Severed destiny book 1: Curse of demons

by Randomguy1234, The_frozen_samurai



Series: Severed destiny [1]
Category: Original Work, Severed destiny
Genre: Demons, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Last names for characters will be added later, Life changing Adventure, Magic, Monsters, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Our muse be like: only vague ideas, Slow Updates, True companions ( trope ), no beta we die like men, no words allowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomguy1234/pseuds/Randomguy1234, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_frozen_samurai/pseuds/The_frozen_samurai
Summary: A group of friends decides to go on a camping trip in the nearby forest, but there they find something they weren't quite prepared for. join them as they embark on an adventure that will change their very lifes forever.
Relationships: Dylan&Ronan&Kay&Emile&Masae&Jon&Tim
Series: Severed destiny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611670
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Character bios

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody and welcome to our first fanfic, Severed destiny curse of demons, or just SD cod for short. A few thing you should know about this story, first off all of the characters you see in these bios also have earpieces to communicate at long distances, second off these bios will be periodically updated as different chapters to not spoil new readers, And finally you should probably read these bios because the appearances of the characters aren't mentioned in the story itself, and that's all everyone, I hope to see you all enjoy this fanfic see y'all later.

1:

Name: Dylan.

Age: 23

Weapon: Dual laser handguns. ( Black steel handguns, with a a yellow line streaking over the top, and the inside of the barrel being a bright yellow. )

Physical appearance: A 1.86 Mtr tall man, a slightly muscular build, with a light skintone, an oval shaped face that has a mop of curly light brown hair on it, two grey blueish eyes, and a small moustache.

Outfit design: Yellow sneakers with Lime green laces, White sneaker socks, White shorts with yellow accents on them that reach to the knees, a black leather belt, A yellow short sleeved shirt under a Lime green sleeveless open vest, and Black fingerless gloves.

Element: ???

2:

Name: Ronan.

Age: 23.

Weapon: A katana. (A birch wood hilt with white silk wrapping around it, a lotus shaped tsuba, ( basically a crossguard for japanese swords ), a Silver blade, and a white leather sheath. )

Physical appearance: A 1.86 Mtr tall man, a slightly muscular build, with a light skintone, an oval shaped face that has a mop of curly light brown hair on it, two grey blueish eyes, and a small moustache. ( Dylan and him are twin brothers )

Outfit design: Light blue sneakers with white laces, White sneaker socks, Bleached blue jeans with a white leather belt, Short sleeved white shirt and Light blue open jacket over it, and a Quartz necklace.

Element: ???

3:

Name: Kay.

Age: 25

Weapon: Warhammer. ( Brown leather grip, iron handle, and black steel hammer )

Physical appearance: a 1,88 Mtr tall man, an athletic build, very lightly tanned skin, round face, very short blond haircut, dark blond well trimmed full beard, and brown eyes.

Outfit design: iron nosed short brown boots with red laces, white socks, brown cargo shorts with red accents, black leather belt, Hooded red camo tank top and brown sleeveless vest, black leather gloves, and shades.

Element: ???

4:

Name: Emile.

Age: 25.

Weapon: a longsword. ( A golden hilt, with black leather wrapping around it, a golden crossguard that has two pieces of quartz in it, a silver blade, And a black leather sheath ).

Physical appearance: a 1,70 Mtr tall man, a slim build, a lightly tanned skintone, round face, short dark brown haircut, brown eyes.

Outfit design: Red sneakers with orange accents and yellow laces, white sneaker socks, red shorts that have orange accents, black leather belt, a orange short sleeved shirt and a red sleeveless vest, long black leather gloves.

Element: ???

5:

Name: Masae.

Age: 23.

weapon: a katana. ( a mahogany hilt that has black silk wrapping around it, a lotus shaped tsuba, a black steel blade, and a black leather sheath. )

Physical appearance: a 1,54 Mtr tall Woman, slightly muscular build, tanned skintone, oval shaped face, shoulder length black hair, and brown eyes.

Outfit design: iron nosed black short boots with purple laces, white socks, black jeans, dark purple leather belt, black shirt with elbow length sleeves, a violet open jacket, elbow length fingerless purple gloves, and small amethyst earrings.

Element: ???

6:

Name: jon.

Age: 25.

Weapon: dual handguns. ( silver handguns with copper accents, and the inside of the barrel is copper )

Physical appearance: a 1,66 Mtr tall man, a slim build, pale skintone, oval shaped face, short poofy blond curls, dark green eyes.

Outfit design: dark blue sneakers with black laces, white sneaker socks, dark blue shorts with light blue accents, a black leather belt, black tank top with dark blue sleeveless vest that has light blue accents, a pair of glasses, and pearl earrings.

Element: ???

7

Name: Tim.

Age: 26.

Weapon: a dagger and a spellbook. ( ( dagger ) a steel hilt and crossguard, a white silver blade ) ( ( spellbook ) a white leather bound tome that has golden accents on it. )

Physical appearance: a 1,68 Mtr tall man, slim build, light skintone, round face, shoulder length light brown hair, and blue eyes.

Outfit design: Dark green short boots with white laces, white socks, white jeans that have light green accents, a dark green leather belt, long sleeved dark green shirt, light green open jacket, and a silver necklace.

Element: ???


	2. The start of a legend

In the center of a large forest clearing stands a massive palace constructed of polished basalt, with gold plated roofs, and a large imposing gate made out of dark cherry wood reinforced with black steel, and gargoyles made out of dull gray stone on the towers of the palace, two above the gate and two in front of the gate. The palace is also surrounded by a powerful magical barrier that is completely impassable and fully made out of a unkown transparent material, and on the outer edge of the barrier on the side facing the palace's gate stands a pedestal made out of polished black marble with a small circular indent.

Standing in front of the pedestal stand seven people discussing where they have found themselfes, and what they should do. But first, let me tell you how they found themselfes in this situation.

-About two hours before these seven people arrived at the pedestal-

“Hey guys I think I can see a clearing through the trees, and it looks large enough for us to set up our tents.” Masae exclaimed pointing to the clearing she saw and started walking towards it.

A few minutes later as the group breached the treeline, they saw that it wasn't that great of a spot to set up their tents as in the middle of the clearing there stood a large abandoned looking cottage.

“Doesn't look big enough to put down, but maybe we could go see if we could rest in that house for a bit. I mean it does look pretty good for a probably abandoned cottage, and i'm getting pretty tired from carrying all these camping supplies, because we've been walking for a pretty long time already.” Kay said getting nods of approval from the rest of the group as they started walking towards the abandoned cottage.

As they came up to the entrance into the cottage Ronan noted that the door was slightly broken down and hung ajar on it's hinges, he then slowly opened the door which creaked as it opened, and walked inside when it was fully opened walking into a small hallway connecting to a small stairwell going down into the cellar and going up to the second floor, with the hallway itself connecting to the living room. ”Alright guys you can come in Dylan, Kay, you guys come with me up to the second floor. The rest of you can you look around in the cellar please, and after we're done we just meet up in the kitchen which I think connects to the living room.”

“Ugh why do I have to get grouped up with Emile.” Jon muttered to himself in a mock annoyed tone, as he went down the stairs as the last of the group of four.

As the group of four enters the cellar it turns out to be quite large and filled with a few bottle racks and various food strorage crates, it also looked like the stairwell was the only way in and out of the cellar, there was also a thin layer of dust covering everything showing that the house has been abandoned for quite some time. After seeing this the group decided to leave the cellar, but as they started the ascent back up the stairwell a bright light suddenly engulfed the entire chamber. And when it faded the group was nowhere to be seen.

“Hey you two I think I saw some kind of light coming from downstairs I don't think it was anything too special, but maybe we should check it out later.” Dylan told Ronan and Kay after climbing the stairs up to the second floor a little after the first group descended into the cellar.

After getting to the second floor they found themselves inside a large hallway with three rooms connected to it one bathroom, one master bedroom, and a guest bedroom.

Alright guys i'll go see what's in the master bedroom, Dylan you check the bathroom, and Kay you go check the guest bedroom please.” Ronan asked the other two as he went into the master bedroom. Inside there laid a larger than average two person bed against the back wall with the sheets strewn messily on it and one of the pillows fallen off on the side of the bed, and on the other side of the room a closet spanning the entire wall, besides those the room was completely empty safe for a layer of dust covering everything.

meanwhile as Dylan entered the bathroom he found a simple toilet, a medium sized shower cabin, a regularly sized bathtub, and a small half opened medicine cabinet above a small sink that has some blood caked on one of the edges that looked like it had been there for quite a long time, and next to the sink a heated towel rack dented in several places, and everything also covered with dust.

and as Kay entered into the guest bedroom a few seconds after the other two disappeared into the rooms they went to inspect he found two small one person beds standing next to each other, with a nightstand next to either one both empty with a number of large crack in one of them, and the beds just as messy as the one in the master bedroom with one of them turned over, and of course covered with a layer of dust.

Once all three of them finished looking through the rooms they were inspecting all three of them returned to the hallway and told they others what they found in their assigned rooms.

“Wait what, why would there be blood on a bathroom sink. Also how old did you say it looked again Dylan.” Kay asked going down the stairs.

“Well i'm not exactly sure how long it's been there, but I said that it looks like it's likely been there for a few months already, and from what you guys said the other rooms looked like there was probably a fight here quite a long time ago.” Dylan answered walking down the stairs reaching the bottom of the stairs a bit before the other two and started waiting for them to come down.

“Yeah you're probably right with that Dylan, but it is strange that those are the only signs we've found that make it seem like something happened here.” Ronan said as he reached the ground floor of the cottage as the last of the three before they walked into the living room.

In the living room however they found that it was very clear that there was a fight in the cottage, with furniture turned over everywhere, holes in the floor and wall, and the large television broken in two halves one of which had fallen upside down onto the floor off of the television cabinet, and both halves filled with cracks and everything also covered in a much thicker layer of dust than everywhere else.

“Okay so there was Definitely some kind of fight that happened in this place just look at this mess.“ Ronan exclaimed as he walked into the mess that was the living room, “You know what, I think I understand why there's nobody living here anymore.”

“Yeah you know what Ronan, i'm inclined to agree with you here looking at what this mess here.” Kay said turning over one of the smaller couches with the help of the other two showing that it has a massive gash in it that nearly ripped it in half.

“Okay you know what guys, i'm getting out of this room to check if the kitchen is in a better state.“ Dylan said turning around as he started to walk towards the kitchen.

He found that the kitchen was not in a better state, with the table turned over, and having multiple bloody knives stuck in it with a large puddle of dried blood underneath them on the floor, a knife firmly stuck in one of the plaster walls above the counters and having left a red mark on the plaster from the blood seeping into it, and on the floor lied tens upon tens of shattered plates, glasses, and bent tableware.

“Alright the kitchen isn't in a better state guys, the fight that happened in this place was definitely down mainly focused down here in these two rooms.” Dylan said walking out of the kitchen again and telling the others what it was like. “Also the others weren't there, maybe they haven't finished looking around the cellar yet.”

“Okay then maybe we should go check out the cellar ourselves to see what's keeping them so long.” Ronan said going back into the hallway and started to go down the stairs. “Um guys something may have happened to them, their bags and camping gear is still here but I can't see or hear any sign of them being down here.!“

“Maybe it has something to do with the strange light that we saw earlier?“  
Kay questioned as they all reached the basement with the other four nowhere in sight.

“Yeah you know what Kay, you may be right about that.” Dylan tried to say as the bright light appeared once again and enveloped all of them, and then disappearing again with no trace that they were ever there besides their stuff being left behind on the dusty floor.

As the three regained their vision after being temporarily blinded by the bright light they found themselves in a completely different place, in fact the place they found themselves was in the middle of the air above a large, dense forest with a massive black palace in the middle of it. And this palace was the only landmark they could make out before falling into the canopy and tumbling down the branches of the many trees they fell trough out onto the forest floor.

“Okay I think I know what happened to the others, ow “ Dylan said painfully pushing the other two off of him, and trying to get up from landing face first in the dirt from the fall.

“Sorry for landing on you Dylan.“ Ronan apologized as he stood up and helped up the other two after he was sure he wouldn't just fall over again and afterwards kay spoke up .“Wait I think I can actually see something trough all of these trees, maybe we should check it out ”  
As the three walked through the trees for a while the structure that Ronan saw became clearer and clearer and eventually revealed itself to be the massive black palace rising high into the sky above them. And in front of the palace they found a sort of small Black pillar with four people standing in front of it.


	3. reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two groups that were seperated last chapter reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hello there everyone reading this story, the two of us are very sorry this chapter took so long to come out.  
> but we still hope that you will enjoy reading it.

-Meanwhile-

When the four regained their sight after the bright flash, they could see themselves quickly falling towards a forest surrounding a large black palace in an unfamiliar location.

After crashing to the cold, hard, and unwelcoming ground the four heard multiple loud clanging noises as if multiple metal objects were being struck against eachother followed by a loud crash.

Taking a moment to recompose themselves after the fall, the four started looking at their surroundings, finding the forest they had landed in to be extremely dense, and that not much light pierced the canopy of the many trees they found themselves surrounded by.

After a second Emile exclaimed “Alright i'm going to go check out what that noise we just heard was, any of you gonna come along?” which was met with several noises of agreement from the other three.

Pushing through the trees they found a small clearing, with an opening in the canopy above causing a single beam of light to shine on what seemed to be a pile of metal objects, but as they came closer they found that it was in fact consisting of numerous weapons.

After examining the pile they found that it consisted of two pairs of handguns, two katanas, a single warhammer, a single longsword, a silver dagger, and a leather bound tome.

After sorting through the pile of weapons, the four found themselves drawn towards some of them as if the weapons themselves were calling them to pick them up.

Having picked up their respective weapons Masae spoke up “So we agree that these ones are probably for us, but what do we do with the rest of these. We can't just leave them here.”

“Alright considering that these four were for us and that there are three left now maybe the others were meant for Ronan, Dylan, and Kay, so just in case we should probably take them with us for now.” Tim suggested.

The group all agreed that they should take the remaining weapons with them and decided to head towards the large palace they saw when falling into the forest.

They quickly reached the edge of the forest, finding themselves in the large clearing they saw, with the palace in the center, after looking around to find a path toward the palace they found a drawbridge leading towards it's entrance with a pedestal in front of it. They also found that they couldn't move to the drawbridge as a barrier was blocking the way.

Being unable to enter the palace, they decided to examine the pedestal to see if it held any clues to lift the barrier, on it they found a small circular engraving looking like it was meant to contain some kind of object. Due to this they figured that something would have to be inserted into the engraving to lift the barrier.

After discovering this another loud crashing noise could be heard behind them in the forest, And Emile spoke “Maybe that's the others, that noise did come from about the vicinity from where we fell. So maybe we should wait here for if they'd come over this way”, which was met with agreement from the others.

-present time-

Reaching the forest's edge Kay called out to the four figures standing in front of the palace “Hey, do you know what this place is?!” Causing the figures to turn and face them revealing themselves to be Emile, Masae, Jon, and Tim.

Jon Responded to the yell “you should probably get over here so we don't have to yell to each other, and no we don't know what this place is. Also how did the three of you get here?”

After Jon's reply the three started walking towards the pedestal were the others were standing, and started feeling a sort of pulling sensation the closer they got to it. And when they made it to the pedestal Dylan spoke “Well we saw a strange light after the four of you went into the basement of that cottage, so the three of us decided to investigate what happened after we finished looking around and then when we entered the basement we found you guys' stuff on the floor before another bright flash appeared. And when it dissapeared we found ourselves here falling from the sky.”

“Huh that's the same thing that happened to the four of us, but when we got here we also found a pile of weapons which we took with us and some off them we assumed were meant for you three, and when we got to the palace here we found that it's being blocked by some kind of barrier which we think can be stopped by filling in this pedestal.” Emile explained giving the others their assumed weapons to figure out if they were actually for them.

The moment the weapons were handed over, the three felt as if some sort of link was created with the weapons they were given, “Alright yes these weapons are definitely for us three I felt a connection form when I touched it and I assume all of you did too when you got them.” Ronan asked getting nods of approval from everyone.

With this having happened Emile started speaking “Alright so now that that's all sorted, we should probably look around this place to see if we can find what fits into this pedestal since I feel like that's our only way forward. But since we don't know anything about this place I think that we should probably go back to the place where we all fell and maybe we can find some sort of clue to where to go there.” the rest each agreed with this since they didn't have any better ideas so everyone set off to where they entered this mysterious world.


	4. Mysterious monuments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, we've been gone for a long time. but no worries about any cancellations that could happen, since this story will continue to be slowly but surely updated (hopefully a little faster from now on. fingers crossed) as the two of us have big plans for this series as a whole. 
> 
> but that aside we're really proud of this chapter and hope to keep up this level of quality in the future
> 
> hope to see you enjoy this story as we slowly work to complete it =D

After backtracking through the woods for a few moments the group returned to the location where they had all fallen onto the surface of this strange realm, it looked no different from when they had left it originally.

What they now noticed about the woods however, was the complete absence of noise, besides the blowing of the wind, and the crunch of grass being stepped on. There were no sounds one would expect to to normally hear in a wood, no noises of small critters, no chirping of birds. Nothing except eerie silence.

After having realized this, Tim noticed that even though the location had not changed a bit, it seemed to be different. Due to noticing this, he started to glance around the area, and eventually discovered something faintly shimmering in the trunk of a nearby tree.

Inspecting the shimmering object and carefully removing it from the tree, revealed it to be a small shard of translucent crystal, and the moment he came into contact with it his mind was flooded with mysterious visions.

_A forest far in the distance in the middle of wide open plains with black towers reaching out over it's heights_

_Mountains getting closer, peaks reaching high above even the clouds_

_Twisting labyrinthine caverns, deep beneath the earth. Leading to unknown depths_

_seven crystals colored bright_

after the visions concluded his mind was thrown back into his body, as his senses slowly recovered, and when they had fully recovered he spoke to the group while holding up the crystal shard “When I just picked up this shard, I had these odd visions. Did any of you see anything weird as well?”

The entire rest of the group responded unanimously that they too had seen the visions, but they too did not understand their meaning.

After some time of deliberation Masae realized the the visions were perhaps a clue to break the barrier around the palace, and that the forest in the visions was likely the forest they are currently inside of, and that they should probably head towards the mountains they had all seen.

Suddenly after they had decided to look for the mountains, Emile spoke “wait a second how do we even know what direction to go into, they could be anywhere. Since we also don't know how large this place is.”

Dylan quickly responded “We should probably leave this forest first, and maybe then we can orient ourselves and figure out where to go” and so the group picked a direction and started to walk that way until they found their way out of the thick forest

During their trek though the wood they continued to not encounter a single creature, and the ominous stillness remained. Until at last they eventually found the edge of the forest, leading out to open plains that seemingly stretched on forever.

When they emerged from the forest proper a soft breeze started blowing as well, and “follow” could almost be heard on it as a soft whisper.

After hearing this whisper the group started to discuss about what it could have meant or if it had really even been there at all.

Masae suddenly had a realization during these discussions. "maybe it's telling us to follow the wind, and that it will therefore lead us towards the mountains?" and since they did not really have any other options, the group decided that it would be the best course of action to take for now.

nearly immediately after they had come to this decision, the sky that had had the sun directly overhead the whole time they had been in this realm, suddenly and without warning turned to come to a midnight with a full moon overhead, surrounded by a dark sky full of stars, shining a dim light over the realm.

Jon spoke up about this occurrence first "so, uhh that isn't something that should normally happen"

to which Emile immediately responded with "you don't say!" with a massive grin spreading across his face.

"Shut up Emile"

Trying to settle the dispute Ronan got between the two and said "well even if that's not something that would normally happen, then that just clearly establishes that this place doesn't abide by the rules that our own world does which would mean that it's completely separate. and at least it still seems peaceful enough for now."

Due to this Jon reasoned "that's true, and since it's still bright enough for us to see where we're going we should probably just continue en-route"

and with that the group went on to follow the wind across the large open fields until they encountered a strange location, a large patch of dead dry grass, with a large monument made of red and black stone that looked like a creature looking like some combination of multiple large animals combined into a single mass, but still giving the sense as if it were one coherent creature that none of them recognized in the center.

When they entered the area they all suddenly felt weaker as if the monument was draining something from them, but they also discovered a worn rusted plaque in front of the statue and they could make out some of it's text even if most was worn away.

"T*i* **onu*e*t i* e**cte* to t*e su***me *oos**ea* co***er*r of t** s*a** a*d *oo* al* e**sta*ce"

Due to not being able to properly make out the text on the plaque, Masae pondered "Do any of you have any ideas what this thing could be or what it's supposed to represent, since this does not look like some natural creature in the slightest to me" to which the rest of the group also agreed that they didn't know what kind of creature it could be since it looked more like some kind of abomination.

and so since there didn't seem to be anything else of interest here, and everyone was starting to feel drained from whatever was afflicting this area, they decided to continue to look for the mountains in the distance, yet they were still not even visible on the horizon, so they decided to continue following the wind further.

after still continuing to follow the wind they eventually started to get tired and decided to set up camp and rest at a small thicket of trees until their energy was restored.

After a bit more time the group had managed to set up a small campfire to keep themselves warm while they rested and Ronan decided to spark up some conversation. "honestly, it's kind of funny how   
we were planning to go camping for a few days anyway, but then we get sent to wherever this is and we camp anyway. like life's got a funny way of having things work out doesn't it" he let out a soft chuckle at that before Dylan spoke up after him

"Yeah i agree it really kind of feels like we're the main characters of a story here, or is that just me? but besides that, i really wonder what happened in that cottage, since it was so completely ruined in the inside. but i guess we'll never know."

"Wait the cottage we were at was ruined it looked completly fine from the outside and even in the Basement it looked fine, besided everything being covered in a lot of dust, so could you explain what it looked like if you're saying it was ruined because i'm kinda curious about it" Tim spoke up with a half confused expression on his face.

"Well, for one in the upstairs rooms where the three of us went to look, first off for the master bedroom it didn't look too bad overall, but on the bed everything was extremely messy and the pillows had fallen on the ground, in the bathroom, there was dried blood on the sink that looked to be there for a few months already and the heated, towel rack was dented in multiple places, and for the guest bedroom there were two bed each with their own nightstand one of which was heavily cracked, both beds just as messy as the one in the master bedroom with one of them completely turned over and everything in all three rooms was covered in a thick layer of dust, and as for downstairs the living room was a complete mess, with furniture turned over everywhere, holes in the floor and walls everywhere, a large tv completely shattered and broken into two halves, and everything covered in a much thicker layer of dust, and the kitchen was not in a better state as the table was completely on it's side with bloodstained knives stuck in it and a pulled of dried blood under it a bloody knife firmly stuck in the wall, with dried blood seeping out from the hole, and shattered plates and glasses everywhere and then there was also bent tableware strewn everywhere" Kay answered making it clear how much of a mess the Cottage was and that there was a fight that had happened in it at some point.

"That's crazy, what could have possibly caused all of that, and to think that it still looked in relatively good shape from the outside" Emile wondered after listening to the explanation "wait a second, maybe it has something to do with that statue we encountered earlier. i wouldn't know what of course but since we got sent here, and then we find that thing." he pondered afterwards

"Maybe it could have something to do with that thing yeah, but since we don't even know what that thing was. we really can only guess. also maybe it would be a good idea to sleep now so we have our energy back when we continue traveling. me and Dylan will take first watch" Ronan said.

And with that it was decided that they would be resting for the night, though each watch was very uneventful until, after a few hours the sky turned back to that of day, and for the first time since arriving in this strange realm the sound of chirping birds could faintly be heard if only for a few moments.

Then after everyone had woken up and discovered that they had not gotten hungry, which was lucky as they also did not have food with them and didn't know what in this realm is and isn't edible. theyb decided to continue to follow the wind once more, and soon encountered a crude dirt path leading perpendicular to the direction they were heading, so they neglected to walk along it.

Continuing onward they found a crude bed of flowers, with two large ornate fountains within, one holding a black liquid and the other holding a golden liquid both with the consistency of water, after coming closer the black liquid seemed to absorb the light in a small radius around it, and the golden liquid seemed to be glowing.

Each fountain also held a small humanoid figurine at the top made of black and white stone. the black figure seeming to be male, and the white one seeming to be female, and even though only being small stone figurines on fountains spaced away from each other they seemed designed as if to insinuate that they were fighting in some way, both with their weapons raised towards the other. the black figurine two greatswords with the same light absorbing property as the black liquid, and the white figurine holding two rapiers which glowed like the golden liquid.

Upon closer inspection of the flowers themselves they seems to be an unknown species of flower most being a simple with very light gray petals, but both fountains had a spiral of red and black, and white and gold flowers of many different species around them.

"alright guys i'm curious about what these two fountains are so do you mind if i quickly take a sample from both of them because i have some vials in my emergency first aid kit" Tim asked pulling out a small square box with a small button on the bottom of it from a pocket in his jacket.

"yeah sure go ahead just be careful not to fall in it or something we don't know what the liquid in them are so it could be dangerous" Ronan exclaimed, before Tim pressed the button on the device causing it to fold out into a semi-large medical kit, and taking out two vials. opening them and after taking a sample of each liquid he put the now full vials back into the kit, before pressing the button on it again, turning it back into the small box and putting it back in his pocket.

"alright guys I'm curious about what these two fountains are so do you mind if i quickly take a sample from both of them because i have some vials in my emergency first aid kit" Tim asked pulling out a small square box with a small button on the bottom of it from a pocket in his jacket.

"yeah sure go ahead just be careful not to fall in it or something we don't know what the liquid in them are so it could be dangerous" Ronan exclaimed, before Tim pressed the button on the device causing it to fold out into a semi-large medical kit, and taking out two vials. opening them and after taking a sample of each liquid he put the now full vials back into the kit, before pressing the button on it again, turning it back into the small box and putting it back in his pocket.

Tim spoke up again after finishing, "Alright then we should probably just continue now since those mountains still aren't in sight yet, and then i'll inspect these samples when we next take a rest." and the group started to make their way further along the wind.

after still some more time of walking the foothills of the mountains eventually became visible on thew horizon soon after the sky had turned dark once again and in the distance a large crumbled structure slowly became visible as well.

When the group came closer to the structure the found that there were flowers surrounding it, most of which were trampled however in the middle of all of them was a small group of the flowers that were still untrampled and showing their beauty and when the came closer to the flowers they could see that they had five dark blue petals which were covered in small glowing spots like the stars in the night sky.

The group could also see a small glimmer underneath the rubble as they approached it, causing them to start moving some of the rubble out of the way to reveal a small dulled silver plaque beneath, much of the text had faded but some of it was still legible.

"---- monument dedicated to --- ------ ----- a victory at --- ----- comet"

"So this was once a monument, but then why would it be so destroyed. when with what's still readable on the plaque this was made for someone after some kind of victory. and perhaps some large scale battle." Emile wondered after he finished reading the plaque. before Tim responded quickly

"Maybe if this were for some battle, there were still some reamaining on the side that was defeated by whoever this monument was meant for, and they were the ones that desecrated this thing?" Tim reasoned for a possible reason of the monument's destruction.

while the group had been inspecting the monument the sky had unbeknownst to them once again turned into a dark nights sky shining with a dim yellow light over the realm.

as Kay noticed this, he mentioned it to the rest of the group and spoke "since we're starting to get relatively close to the mountains now, maybe we should head there to the entrance of the caverns that we saw and rest there before we enter them"

With that the group agreed to the plan of action, and started trekking towards the mountains, as the wind that was a soft breeze suddenly turned into a much stronger gale, almost blowing them towards their destination all by itself for a few short moments. before returning to the soft breeze.

As they reached the edge of the mountain's foothills the mountains proper finally appeared on the horizon, and just like in the shared vision they reached up far above the clouds. and they also spread as far as the eye could see to the left and right from the groups current position.

At this sight Dylan started speaking "wow so this is what these mountains are truly like, it's certainly quite impressive to say the least. now we've just got to find the entrance to those caverns somewhere here" and after saying this he stood still along with the rest for just a short moment to take in the view before gauging the direction the wind was blowing, and starting the possibly long hike up the foothills and mountains.

After reaching the foot of the mountains themselves they realized that unlike the foothills which were barren and open, the mountains had many paths winding up their steep slopes, and they realized that they would have to pick one, and hope that it were the correct one to lead to their destination, but due to the sheer steepness they decided that instead they would rest here and not at the entrance of the cavern.

So after having set up a small camp once again, Tim picked the small box back out of his pocket and pressed the button to turn it into the medical kit once again to get the two vials out and investigate them.

After doing various tests and experiments with the liquids he eventually shouted out in frustration "What the hell are you!" rousing the rest from their light sleep, before apologizing to them, and explaining "it's just that I've been doing test on this stuff since we set up camp and i still don't have the slightest idea what they could be" before putting everything back into the medical kit and also going to sleep himself to rest before the hike up the mountains.

After the group finished their rest the sky had once again become bright showing that it was now once again day. and they decided to start their trek up the mountain, but when they were about to pick one of the paths to go up the wind once again turned stronger than before and blew them away from the path they were about to take and carried them towards another one.

"well i guess that if the wind is blowing us towards this path up the mountain then it ought to be the correct one because we haven't been lead astray by it yet and if it's the wrong path then it is only a wrong path and we can always try another one, even if it's looking to be a pretty tough path to get up" Dylan said while starting to walk towards the path and following it up the mountain.

and with that the group began their trek up the steep slopes of the mountain, until after a while they eventually made it to a part where there was a large hole in the side of the mountain itself where they decided to take a short rest before continuing up the tough and treacherous climb.

"ugh how much longer does this stupid mountain path go on for we've been climbing for what feels like forever"

"ugh how much longer does this stupid mountain path go on for we've been climbing for what feels like forever" Jon muttered out while climbing up a particularly tough part of the climb.

"oh shut up Jon, we just rested at that hole in the mountain so get your ass in gear!" Masae shouted back at him as she was quite a bit ahead of the rest of the group besides Kay who was farthest. By a lot.

"Well it's not my fault that we rested there for like 5 seconds before continuing because of you"

"We rested there for almost 30 minutes, stop complaining!"

"stop yelling from down there and get climbing assholes" Kay yelled from way ahead of the rest

After more climbing they had almost reached the top of the path, and they could just barely see the entrance of the cavern at the top on an outcropping of the path. with Kay of course being up there already and waiting for the rest to get there as well with a smug look on his face.

"You wipe that smug look of your face right this instant kay or so help me god" Dylan yelled all the way up to which Kay responded by just changing his expression to be even more smug, causing Dylan to start climing up the path at a much faster pace before Tim grabbed him by the arm, stopping him.

"Don't run up this path Dylan, it's way too dangerous and you'll fall off, if you're not careful" with that Dylan just started climbing up at a normal pace and yelled up at Kay again.

"I swear to god, Kay when i get up there you better hide because i'm going to throw you off this mountain" and after a short amount of time the rest of the group finally made it to the outcropping at the top where the wind slowly died down, before everyone collapsed into a small pile except for Dylan who slapped Kay for being a smug piece of shit with the words "That's what you get you smug piece of shit" and then collapsed

when the group got up from their collapsed pile after a few minutes of groaning and complaining and yelling at Kay, they saw that the cavern entrance was surrounded by a few wooden beams reminiscent of a mine entrance, and that the entrance itself was unnaturally dark almost as if the cave was sucking up all the light around it.

"Well it certainly looks ominous in there if you ask me, but it's not really like we've got a choice whether to enter or not, especially after we've come all this way." Ronan stated, looking directly into the dark cavern entrance.

"Exactly, we've come all this way so honestly we've got to enter into that place and find whatever it is in there that that vision wanted us to go here for. also i feel like even if we tried to leave that that wind would just push us back up anyway" Masae responded.

and so the group entered the dark cavern after psyching themselves up.

**-Abandoned mine-**

"Alright so i was thinking that maybe it'd be less ominous when we'd actually be in here but it turns out i was wrong" Ronan said while inside the still extremely dark cavern just before bumping into something, "wait what's this"

What he bumped into was upon inspection revealed to be a box of torches, placed near the entrance of the mine. And when he picked one of them up the head immediately lit on fire casting a warm glow across the rough walls of the cave.

"umm so how did that just happen?" Emile asked with a confused expression on his face.

"i have absolutely no idea"

"maybe it's magic" Jon said sarcastically.

After everyone brushed off the joke, they all grabbed a torch as well, and started to head further into the dark tunnel, where they found waht seemed to once have been a crossroads though all the paths except the one they came from and one other one were blocked off by fallen rubble and Dylan joked "yeah real labyrinthine this place woooooowwwwwww"

while the group continued down the only open path, soon they could see a number of small shapes in the darkness further along the ever downwards leading tunnel, which after getting closer were just revealed to be some loose rocks that had fallen from the cavern ceiling, so they just dismissed it and walked past the rocks.

After a few moments the group had walked quite a bit past the rocks when Emile felt something sharply and painfully impact into his lower back, causing him to yelp out in pain and with that he and the rest of the group turned around to hopefully see what had happened, and when doing so they saw that one of the fallen rocks was now gone which was assuredly what had embedded itself into Emile's back they assumed. and the group carefully turned around to continue further down the tunnel, while suspiciously glancing back towards the rocks occasionally. but nothing unusual happened with the rocks again.

After getting farther away from the offending rocks the group found themselves at a split path, and after a short moment of deliberation they decided to head down the right path, but just before they could enter the pathway the ceiling collapsed nearly crushing Ronan under the falling rocks.

"Whoa that was way too close, looks like we should be really careful since this place seems really unstable" Ronan said after backing up from the collapsed corridor.

After that near accident the group started down the other path and after a while of walking down it while nothing of interest happened found themselves in a large circular open chamber with a lot of old mining equipment strewn about and numerous tunnels leading in and out of it.

And when they fully entered the chamber out of another tunnel faint hissing sounds could be heard quickly getting closer as five small snakes with rainbow hued scales entered the chamber.

"Hah well it looks like we can finally try out these weapons we got because these things certainly look aggressive, even if they don't look all that dangerous" Jon boasted pulling out his guns from their holsters before shooting once at one of the tiny snakes which responded by hissing at the bullet embedding itself into the rock just barely next to it, and charging at him.

Luckily before it could latch itself onto Jon's leg Emile quickly charged towards it sword in hand and sliced right through it causing all four of the ones that were still remaining to spit a vicious liquid at him.

He was just barely able to dodge the jets of liquid, and before he could retaliate Dylan had using his guns to shoot at one of the snakes revealing it to be an energy gun and incinerating the snake completely. and masae ran towards another one and stabbing it through with her katana though it managed to bite her in the leg before dying proper.

the last two remaining snakes charged towards Ronan and Kay, who responded to the attacks by Ronan Slicing at it multiple times but missing and being bitten a number of times before managing to kill it, and kay. bringing down his hammer completely smashing it into goo, and bringing down many loose rocks from the ceiling one of which fell on his head.

After all of the snakes had died Masae exclaimed "well that tough even if those things were pretty weak, but besides that i think it would be smart not to go down the path those things came from in case there's more of them there"

and so they continued down another one of tunnels staying wary of the rocks Kay had knocked down and glancing back at them occasionally, and during one of the times that Kay himself looked back towards the fallen rocks, he just barely registered one coming straight towards him before it nailed him directly in the face, causing him to see what had launched the rock at them revealing a small humanoid figure made of rocks reaching to about his shins, that he started to charge towards while reaching for his hammer and when he reached it with his hammer held high he violently brought it down turning it into dust.

After that had happened two more of the rocky creatures appeared with one on each side of him, which started bringing up sharp shards of rock up from the ground and launching it towards Tim and Jon, who both managed to dodge the shards just barely, and Tim attacked back by using his tome to shoot a blast of pure energy at both of the creatures punching a hole straight through their heads which didn't end up defeating them as one of them created stalactites above Dylan who noticed and ran out of the way of it, and just as the other one created a stalagmite in front of itself that it was about to launch forwards Kay slammed his hammer into it's side smashing it into the wall crushing it into pieces, as Tim used his Tome to cause the other one left standing to spontaneously explode.

“Jeez, that was crazy. Let's just hope we don't get ambushed again before me make it to the bottom of this place, I'm not sure how much more I can handle” Emile said before continuing down the corridor they were heading down before getting attacked by the rocky creatures.

After exploring the rest of the mine which ended up being a single long path downwards due to cave-ins they eventually reached the bottom of the mine at the large open chamber with the seven crystals in it that they saw in their visions.


End file.
